Merebut Cinta Luka
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Gakupo bersaing untuk merebut cinta Luka. Luka yang kebingungan saat Naruto dan Gakupo mengadakan pertandingan untuk mendapatkan cinta Luka hingga menyepakati sebuah tantangan aneh. Tantangan aneh yang harus dituruti oleh yang kalah. Pada akhirnya terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Loji. Fic langsung TAMAT.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Luka**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Kota Konoha, Konoha High School atau KHS (school life)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Loji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEREBUT CINTA LUKA**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 13 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou, Luka-chan!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang yang sewarna dengan matanya. Namanya Suzune Ring. Dia datang ke kelas 11-A, bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang diikat twintail dengan model bor. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bernama Kasane Teto.

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang disapa dengan nama Luka itu, menyahut seruan Ring. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Megurine Luka, sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Ohayou juga, Ring-chan, Teto-chan!" balas Luka yang tersenyum manis.

Ring dan Teto pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Luka. Mereka baru saja datang sambil menyandang tas masing-masing.

"Hari ini si kohai berisik itu tidak datang mengganggumu lagi ya, Luka-chan? Biasanya pagi-pagi begini, dia sudah stand by di depan kelas kita buat menunggu kamu datang," tukas Teto yang merasakan adanya suatu keganjalan. Di mana Kohai yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu, tidak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali di sekitar kelasnya. Biasanya Naruto bakal selalu membuat suasana kelas Luka itu heboh dengan kelakuannya yang melampaui batas. Dalam arti tertentu, Naruto selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Luka agar Luka jatuh cinta padanya.

Luka menoleh ke arah Teto. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Dia tidak datang lagi menggangguku."

"Tumben ...," sahut Ring meletakkan tasnya di mejanya yang berada di sebelah Luka. Tempat duduk Luka berada di dekat jendela.

"Ya, tumben ...," Luka menghembuskan napas leganya."Dengan begitu, aku bisa terbebas dari Naruto yang sangat berisik itu. Dia selalu saja menggangguku, membuatku malu di depan banyak orang dan terus memberikan hadiah yang aneh-aneh. Terus terang-terangan lagi bilang suka padaku. Aku sangat frustasi jika setiap hari selalu bertemu dengannya di sekolah kecuali pada hari libur."

Mendesah panjang, Luka menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat. Teto merangkul pundak Luka dari samping.

"Jadi, kamu senangkan kalau Naruto tidak datang lagi mengganggumu?" tanya Teto.

"Tentu saja aku senang dan aku berharap tidak mempunyai urusan lagi dengannya. Dia sangat membuat aku kerepotan, tahu!"

Luka menggeram kesal. Teto dan Ring saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Tiba-tiba ...

Muncul seseorang yang berlari memasuki kelas itu. Luka dan kedua temannya menyadarinya.

Rupanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata kuning. Namanya Hibiki Lui. Teman sekelasnya Luka. Ia berlari cepat sambil menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"GAWAT! GAWAT! LUKA-CHAAAAN!" sembur Lui yang sangat panik.

Ketiga gadis itu keheranan melihat Lui. Lui berdiri di dekat meja Luka, persis di samping Ring. Napas Lui tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa, Lui-kun?" Ring yang bertanya sebagai wakil Luka.

Lui melirik Ring.

"A-Anu ... Ga-Gakupo ..."

"Eh, Ga-Gakupo?" Luka mengerutkan keningnya."Ada apa dengan Gakupo?"

Pandangan Lui tertancap pada Luka. Ia masih tersengal-sengal.

"A-Anu ... Ga-Gakupo menantang Naruto berkelahi. Mereka sekarang di belakang sekolah. Banyak orang yang menonton mereka. Aku dengar mereka berkelahi hanya untuk memperebutkan kamu, Luka. Siapa yang menang dalam perkelahian itu, berhak menjadi pacar Luka. Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan pemenang. Itulah yang dikatakan Gakupo sebagai isyarat dalam perkelahian itu."

Spontan, Luka dan dua gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"A-APA?! NARUTO DAN GAKUPO BERKELAHI?!" jerit tiga gadis itu bersamaan.

"Iya," Lui mengangguk cepat.

SREK!

Luka bangkit dari duduknya. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Lalu langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya itu.

"GAWAT! AKU HARUS MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA INI! DASAR, GAKUPO ITU!"

Teman-temannya pun tersentak karena Luka sudah pergi keluar kelas secepat itu. Teman-temannya pun pergi menyusul Luka.

"LUKA-CHAAAAN! TUNGGU KAMI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di belakang sekolah, di pagi hari yang masih dingin. Matahari belum menghangatkan kehidupan di muka bumi ini. Burung-burung masih bernyanyi dan bertengger di atas dahan pohon. Semuanya menjadi saksi atas kerumunan yang sedang mengelilingi dua laki-laki yang saling bersitegang. Apalagi Luka dan teman-temannya sudah tiba di arena pertarungan Naruto dan Gakupo yang akan berkelahi hanya karena ingin memperebutkan gadis yang sama-sama disukai.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Umur 16 tahun. Murid yang duduk di kelas 10-A. Sangat tergila-gila dengan Luka, senpai-nya yang duduk di kelas 11-A.

Ada sebuah kisah yang membuat Naruto sangat menyukai Luka dan selalu berusaha agar membuat Luka jatuh cinta padanya. Dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang hiperaktif, berisik, suka menarik perhatian, suka berbuat konyol, bersemangat, ceria dan selalu heboh jika bertemu dengan Luka. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang sangat senang jika bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Di depan Naruto sekarang, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang diikat ponytail. Namanya Kamui Gakupo. Bertubuh tinggi. Umur 17 tahun. Teman sekelas Luka yaitu di kelas 11-A. Dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang sok keren, romantis, suka merayu wanita dan maniak terong. Dia dijuluki si kepala terong oleh Luka karena selalu berusaha menggoda Luka dengan aksi jurus rayuan mautnya. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Luka.

Ia sangat menyukai Luka dan akan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan cinta Luka serta menyingkirkan musuh yang akan bersaing dengannya dalam merebut Luka. Bisa diakui, kini musuh terberat Gakupo adalah Naruto sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto dan Gakupo saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka cukup berjauhan. Mereka saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Wajah mereka menegang dan serius sekali.

"Apakah kau menyetujuinya, rambut kuning?" tanya Gakupo yang bergaya sok cool. Senyuman sinis terpatri di wajahnya yang juga dibuat cool.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dengan gaya yang santai dan serius, ia juga menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu menjawab perkataan Gakupo dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku menyetujuinya, kepala terong!" ucap Naruto sambil meledek Gakupo juga."Jika aku yang menang, aku harap kau akan menjauhi Luka-senpai dan aku ingin melihat kau memakai pakaian seragam sekolah untuk anak perempuan. Lalu berdandan seperti anak perempuan saat datang ke sekolah ini. Kau harus berdandan seperti itu selama sebulan. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju, Gakupo-senpai?"

GLEK!

Permintaan aneh Naruto itu sungguh membuat Gakupo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Semua orang yang menonton mereka, juga ikut tegang dan tercengang mendengarnya. Terutama Luka dan teman-temannya.

"A-Apa? Jika Gakupo-san kalah, Gakupo-san bakal memakai pakaian seragam anak perempuan? Hah, ada-ada saja permintaan Naruto-kohai," sahut Ring kaget sedikit. Ia menahan tawanya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pasti seru tuh kalau Gakupo berpenampilan seperti itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai hukuman terberatnya karena suka merayu gadis-gadis di sekolah ini terutama sama Luka-chan," bisik Teto ke telinga Ring.

Ring mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Hah, aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya.

"Benar, Teto-chan. Semoga saja Naruto-kohai yang menang."

"Aku mendukung Naruto-kohai."

"Aku juga mendukung Naruto-kohai."

Ring dan Teto saling berbisik-bisik sambil memberikan semangat dan doa yang baik agar Naruto yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Mereka berharap Naruto yang akan menjadi pacarnya Luka. Tapi, di sisi yang lain, mereka berharap Luka tidak menerima Gakupo jika Gakupo yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Naruto harus menang dan Gakupo yang kalah, pikir mereka berdua.

Luka yang berdiri di samping Lui, tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Dia bergegas untuk melangkah ke depan dan mulai berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang semakin membludak karena adanya pertarungan Naruto vs Gakupo. Pertarungan untuk merebut cinta dirinya. Namun, langkah Luka dicegat oleh Lui.

"Jangan Luka-chan ... Jangan ganggu mereka," ujar Lui yang bersikap serius.

"Kenapa?" Luka mengerling ke arah Lui.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Lagi pula kalau sampai Naruto melihat Luka-chan, pasti Naruto akan membuat Luka-chan jadi malu lagi, kan? Jadi, aku sarankan sebaiknya Luka-chan diam saja melihat mereka. Kalau situasinya semakin gawat, barulah Luka-chan yang turun tangan untuk melerai mereka."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

"Iya, itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Baiklah, aku lihat dulu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua."

Langkah Luka terhenti di tengah kerumunan. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah depan, di mana Naruto dan Gakupo hendak bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertarungan itu.

Dengan perasaan yang mantap, Gakupo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya yang gatal.

"Oke, aku setuju dengan permintaanmu itu. Tapi, sebaliknya jika aku yang menang, kau harus menjadi budakku yang akan selalu menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan padamu selama sebulan juga. Bagaimana, hah?"

"Aku setuju. Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

"Heh, kau percaya diri sekali, hei rambut kuning."

"Tentu saja, ttebayo. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Akulah yang berhak mendapatkan cintanya Luka-senpai karena aku sangat suka padanya. Sangat suka. AKU SUKA PADA LUKA-SENPAI! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, KEPALA TERONG!"

Sambil berteriak kencang penuh dengan semangat yang tinggi, Naruto menunjuk ke arah Gakupo. Wajahnya sangat serius. Kedua mata birunya menajam. Ia sudah siap untuk mengalahkan Gakupo.

Luka dan semua orang yang menonton, menelan ludah masing-masing setelah mendengar perkataan lantang Naruto itu. Luka tertegun. Ia memandang Naruto yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengalahkan Gakupo demi mendapatkan cintanya. Ia teringat kalau Naruto sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya sambil memberikan suatu kejutan yang manis. Tapi, Luka menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto. Ia selalu marah besar pada Naruto. Kadang-kadang juga memukul Naruto karena Naruto sudah membuatnya malu di depan umum. Naruto seperti setan pengganggu dirinya yang harus dibasmi dari muka bumi ini.

Tapi, sekarang Naruto akan berhadapan dengan Gakupo dalam tantangan duel. Luka tidak ingin Naruto terluka. Dia ingin Naruto tetap baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai Naruto kalah dari Gakupo. Naruto harus menang. Gakupo yang harus kalah.

Tunggu dulu, pikiran apa itu. Luka tersentak dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah mendukung Naruto untuk mengalahkan si kepala terong? Apa itu berarti aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Kohai-ku sendiri,' batin Luka yang merasakan keanehan telah muncul di hatinya.

Lalu perhatian Luka tertuju lagi pada Naruto dan Gakupo. Kedua laki-laki itu mulai berjalan mendekat dengan seruan yang keras.

"KITA MULAI! BERSIAPLAH, NARUTO!"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT! HIAAAAAT!"

"RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH! BATU!"

"KERTAS!"

DOEEEENG!

Naruto membentuk serangan berupa kepalan tangan. Sedangkan Gakupo membentuk serangan berupa telapak tangan dengan jari-jari yang terbuka lebar. Ternyata mereka adu tanding suit ala permainan jepang.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang jatuh ke tanah bersama-sama karena menyaksikan pertandingan duel konyol ini. Mereka sweatdrop karena tidak menyangka pertandingannya malah menjurus seperti itu. Dikira mereka akan berkelahi sungguhan. Tapi, ternyata mereka adu suit ala permainan jepang yaitu gunting, batu dan kertas.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Adu tanding itu berlangsung sebanyak tiga kali. Pada akhirnya Naruto yang memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan skor 3-0 dengan jurus batunya yang telah merobohkan jurus kertas milik Gakupo. Naruto yang menang, sangat senang dan meluapkan ekspresi bahagianya dengan suaranya yang sangat keras.

"YEAAAAAH! AKU MENANG! AKULAH YANG BERHAK MENDAPATKAN LUKA-SENPAI! YEAAAAAAAAH! AKU SENANG SEKALI!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Huhuhu ... Huhuhu ... Huhuhu ... Aku kalah. Berarti aku harus bersiap menjadi seorang perempuan selama sebulan. Huhuhu ... Huhuhu ... Huhuhu ... Betapa malangnya nasibku ...," ratap Gakupo yang bersedih hati. Ia berjongkok dengan lesunya. Kepundungan hinggap pada dirinya yang disertai aura kesuraman yang merayap-rayap di belakang tubuhnya.

Semua orang ternganga melihat hasil pertandingan ini. Beberapa orang pun datang menghampiri Naruto yang masih kegirangan.

"Selamat teman!" sahut laki-laki berambut hitam model bob yang bernama Rock Lee."DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK, NARUTO!"

Lee menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Lee, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Lee," jawab Naruto.

"Hn ... Kau memang berhak mendapatkan Luka-senpai," sambung laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa kau mulai berpacaran dengan Luka-senpai, Naruto?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba. Ia

berwajah biasa.

"Kalau itu sih terserah pada Luka-senpai. Sampai sekarangpun aku belum bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Dia selalu saja menolakku setiap kali aku bilang suka padanya. Sudah berbagai cara kulakukan agar Luka-senpai menyukaiku juga. Tapi ..."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah kusut. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Teman-temannya menyadarinya.

'Naruto ... Kasihan sekali ...,' batin teman-temannya. Kompak sekali.

Karena pertandingan konyol ini sudah usai, kerumunan pun bubar. Semua orang kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Termasuk Gakupo yang masih menangis dan pada akhirnya terpaksa diseret oleh teman-teman dekatnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Maka tinggallah Luka dan teman-teman dekatnya. Teman-teman Naruto pun menyadari adanya Luka yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Lantas Kiba pun berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Ternyata ada Luka-senpai di sini. Dia menontonmu dari tadi lho," celetuk Kiba.

Spontan, wajah Naruto berubah bersinar cerah seperti matahari. Kedua matanya berkilauan. Ia begitu senang mendengar nama Luka itu.

"LUKA-SENPAI! ADA DI SINI?! DI MANA?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Luka. Akhirnya pandangannya berhenti ke arah Luka yang tak jauh darinya. Luka berdiri bersama Teto dan Ring.

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa, Naruto bergerak secepat kilat menghampiri Luka. Dalam waktu sedetik saja, Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Luka sekarang. Sampai membuat Luka kaget setengah mati. Apalagi mendadak Naruto mengacungkan setangkai bunga mawar merah di depan wajah Luka. Luka pun cengo dengan aksi Naruto yang begitu menyolok.

"Eh, Na-Naruto ...?!"

"Luka-senpai ... Aku tidak menyangka kamu ada di sini juga rupanya. Kamu menonton pertandinganku. Kamu sudah melihat kalau aku yang memenangkan pertandingan itu. Gakupo-senpai sudah kalah. Jadi, akulah yang berhak mendapatkanmu," tutur Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Untuk sekian kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku akan mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Luka-senpai. Aku benar-benar suka. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Luka-senpai, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kamu menerimaku untuk kesempatan kali ini. Luka-senpai, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku? Kalau kamu menerimanya, maka ambillah bunga mawar merah ini."

Luka terdiam sejenak. Semua orang yang menonton mereka, ikut terdiam dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan semua ini. Apakah Luka akan menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto lagi? Atau justru sebaliknya? Sungguh membuat penasaran.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Naruto terus menanti jawaban Luka. Ia harap-harap cemas. Pasti jawabannya akan sama yaitu ditolak.

Pemikiran yang panjang, Luka menatap wajah Naruto dengan lama. Ia dapat menemukan sinar cinta yang begitu dalam di mata Naruto. Betapa kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Naruto selalu berusaha membuat Luka jatuh cinta padanya. Itu sudah terjadi selama lima bulan ini, sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu, Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Luka di gerbang pintu sekolah karena Naruto dikejar oleh Gakupo. Naruto yang jahil, melempar wajah Gakupo dengan cat dinding sebagai aksi balas dendam saat acara MOS. Di mana Gakupo yang menjadi senior pembimbing anak-anak kelas 10, sudah membuat Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan untuk dijahili oleh para senior pembimbing lainnya. Naruto tidak menerima hal itu. Dia sangat kesal dan bertekad akan membalas dendam pada para senior yang telah membuatnya menderita selama masa MOS. Maka dengan bantuan teman-temannya, Naruto melakukan aksi balas dendam yaitu menjahili beberapa senior yang sudah di-blacklist. Termasuk di dalamnya yaitu Gakupo sendiri.

Karena bertabrakan dengan Luka, Naruto pun langsung mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat menyambut tangan Luka agar Luka tidak terjatuh. Ia mengira Luka adalah murid baru yang sama dengannya. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau Luka adalah seniornya yang duduk di kelas 11. Lalu Gakupo juga menyukai Luka. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto mundur. Justru semakin mendorong Naruto untuk mendapatkan hati Luka. Apapun caranya itu, yang penting halal untuk dilakukannya.

Begitulah cerita singkatnya. Perjuangan dan usaha keras Naruto sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang. Sudah saatnya Luka memberikan jawaban yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

BATS!

Luka menyambar cepat bunga mawar itu dari tangan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Ia ternganga habis. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh, Luka-senpai ...?!"

Luka menampilkan senyum manisnya seraya menggenggam bunga mawar merah itu erat-erat. Menatap Naruto dengan sikap yang lembut.

"Kenapa bengong? Kamu tidak memelukku sekarang?"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? I-Itu artinya Luka-senpai menerimaku. Kamu menjadi pacarku, Luka-senpai."

"Ya, Naruto no baka. Aku juga suka padamu. Aku cinta kamu."

Mulut Naruto semakin lebar saja. Dia membeku. Merasa senang dengan kabar berita baik ini. Dia benar-benar terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Semua orang turut senang mendengarnya. Luka pun yang langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Dasar, kamu itu memang payah ya, Naruto."

"Luka-senpai ... Apakah aku bermimpi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kamu tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata. Kita sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Dengan perasaan yang bahagia, Naruto membalas pelukan hangat Luka. Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! SUIT! SUIT! SUIT!

Bahkan ada yang bersiul untuk menyemarakkan hari ini. Hari "jadian" antara Naruto dan Luka. Sungguh mengesankan dan membahagiakan.

Naruto dan Luka pun berpelukan di antara teman-temannya. Teman-teman menjadi saksi atas cinta bersemi mereka berdua di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Semuanya senang dan bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Naruto dan Luka semakin dekat saja karena mereka sudah berpacaran. Apalagi Gakupo pun menuruti permintaan Naruto yang aneh yaitu Gakupo harus memakai pakaian seragam sekolah perempuan selama sebulan di sekolah. Gakupo berdandan seperti perempuan juga sehingga semua laki-laki di sekolah itu menyangka dirinya adalah anak baru. Tapi, setelah didekati, ternyata Gakupo adalah gadis jadi-jadian. Semua laki-laki yang mendekati Gakupo, langsung kabur begitu saja saat Gakupo menghardik mereka dengan suara berat khas laki-laki sejati.

Alhasil, semua orang di kelas 11-A, menertawai Gakupo. Apalagi hari masih pagi, bel masuk belum berbunyi. Tapi, semua orang sudah berkumpul di dalam kelas, hanya melihat si kepala terong yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis jadi-jadian. Semua ini adalah hasil kejahilan Teto dan Ring yang membantu mendandani Gakupo. Hasilnya Gakupo menjadi putri terong yang sangat menarik hati para laki-laki berjiwa yaoi. Hal ini membuat hidup Gakupo menjadi horror selama sebulan.

"Hahaha ... Hahaha ... Hahaha ... Gakupo ternyata cantik juga ya," sembur Lui yang duduk di depan Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo duduk di belakang Lui.

"Bagus ... Tertawalah sepuas hati kalian," rengut Gakupo sambil melipat tangan di dadanya."Semua ini salah si bocah pirang itu."

"Tapi, semua inikan salahmu, Gakupo-san? Kenapa pula kamu menantang Naruto bertanding seperti itu. Hasilnya jadi begini, kan?" sahut Ring. Ia berdiri di dekat meja Lui.

"Jadi, nikmatilah kesengsaraanmu selama sebulan ini, Gakupo. Inilah hukuman berat bagimu. Hahaha!" Teto ikut ambil dalam percakapan ini.

"Huh ... Terserah kalian saja. Aku pasrah saja. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," Gakupo pun menangis pilu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan di atas meja. Betapa malangnya hidupnya sekarang.

Semua orang menertawainya lagi. Luka yang duduk tak jauh dari Gakupo, juga ikut tertawa melihat semua ini. Dia senang karena pada akhirnya Gakupo mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Hukuman karena Gakupo selalu saja berusaha menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba Luka merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku roknya. Diambilnya ponsel itu. Lalu dilihatnya layar ponsel itu. Rupanya ada panggilan dari Naruto.

Dengan hati yang riang, Luka menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto-kun."

 **["Halo juga, Luka-chan ..."]**

Di antara riuh rendah suara-suara yang begitu menggembirakan, Luka sedang asyik menelepon dengan Naruto. Sampai Luka tak sengaja melirik ke arah jendela. Pandangannya pun melebar di saat menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon besar, yang tak jauh dari jendela kelasnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Dia adalah ...

"Na-Naruto ...?!" Luka tercengang saat memandang Naruto yang melambaikan tangan padanya."Kenapa kamu ada di atas pohon sekarang, hah?"

Naruto tersenyum.

 **["Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu sebelum aku masuk ke kelasku. Sekarang aku sudah melihatmu. Jadi, aku bisa belajar dengan rajin sekarang."]**

Luka tersenyum juga mendengarnya.

"Dasar gombal. Dasar, Naruto no baka. Cepat turun! Terus masuk ke kelasmu ya!"

 **["Baik, sayangku. Aku akan turun sekarang. Tapi, Temui aku di atap sekolah pas istirahat siang nanti ya."]**

"Oke."

Maka komunikasi antar ponsel Naruto dan Luka pun terputus. Inilah akhirnya dari kisah mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru update!**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Please review dong!**

 **Dari HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 14 Februari 2016**


End file.
